Przeznaczenie
by Ignise
Summary: Życie Astorii nigdy nie było proste. Teraz pojawia się kolejna przeszkoda. Czy powinna posłuchać serca, czy rozumu?


Jest to pierwsze moje opowiadanie na fanfiction, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.

Dedykuję je my-lasair. Bo jest.

* * *

_"Jesteśmy śmiertelni tam, gdzie brak nam miłości; nieśmiertelni tam - gdzie kochamy." - Karl Jaspers_

Obserwowałam jak niebo przechodzi z ciemnego granatu w coraz jaśniejszy. Jak słońce wschodzi czerwienią, żółcią, różem. Jak zabarwia obłoki. Jak gęsta, biała mgła powoli opada z pól. Jak wyłaniają się z niej drzewa, krzewy. Pojedyncze lub w skupiskach. Czułam zapach świeżego, porannego powietrza - jeszcze chłodny po nocy, nasiąknięty rosą, a równocześnie lekko zabarwiony ciepłem wytwarzanym przez słoneczną poświatę. Słyszałam śpiew ptaków, budzących się do życia. Lekki wiatr omiatał moją twarz. Oparłam głowę o ramę okienną i przymknęłam oczy. Nie spałam całą noc. Nie mogłam zasnąć. Tak bardzo chciałam zapaść w sen, z którego już się nie obudzę! Albo, niczym szekspirowska Julia, upozorować własną śmierć, a potem uciec z tym, którego naprawdę kocham, a potem żyć z nim szczęśliwie po wieki wieków.

Nie mogłam.

Ach, gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć czas, albo chociaż wypić eliksir zapomnienia i już nigdy nie pamiętać… A wszystko szło tak dobrze. Do niedawna.

Słyszałam w głowie melodię. Smutną melodię wygrywaną na pianinie. Spod moich zaciśniętych powiek wypłynęła łza. Jedna, druga… Zamrugałam gwałtownie. Nie chciałam płakać.

Nie mogłam płakać.

Uniosłam wzrok wysoko, wysoko ku niebu, starając się powstrzymać łzy i przełknąć nieznośną gulę rosnącą w gardle. Dławiłam się. Dusiłam. Szloch w moich piersiach narastał, a przecież nie chciałam, nie mogłam…

Co ja najlepszego narobiłam?

Świt zastał mnie bladą, bosą, potarganą. W białej, zwiewnej koszuli nocnej. Siedzącą na parapecie okiennym i patrzącą w niebo. Niemającą sił ani chęci, żeby się poruszyć. Przeklinającą w myślach okrutne przeznaczenie, które skazało mnie na taki los.

Ciche kroki na żwirowej ścieżce. Przystanięcie. I cichy szept.

- Astoria…

Jedno słowo.

Jedyne.

Choć i tak od początku wiedziałam, że to on. Nikt inny nie przychodziłby tu o piątej rano, żeby się ze mną zobaczyć. Nikt inny nie przystanąłby pod moim oknem. Nikt inny nie wyglądałby na tak smutnego, na tak zranionego. A wszystko to było moją, tylko i wyłącznie moją winą.

- Will - szepnęłam, spuszczając wzrok.

Moje serce zabiło mocniej.

A myślałam, że już nie mam serca.

- Williamie, nie powinno cię tu być - wyszeptałam.

Ale to nie była prawda. Wiedziałam, że się zjawi. Nie mógłby nie przyjść. Nie mógłby nie spędzić ze mną ostatniej chwili mojego prawdziwego życia. Nie wyobrażałam sobie, żeby mógł być gdziekolwiek indziej.

Patrzył tylko na mnie, nie odzywając się. Milczeliśmy razem. Po moich policzkach spływały łzy, których już nie mogłam powstrzymać. Serce biło jak oszalałe, po raz ostatni. Jakby wiedziało, że już nigdy więcej nie ma prawa się odezwać.

Dzisiaj wychodziłam za mąż.

I to wcale nie za tego, którego szczerze pokochałam, wbrew sobie, wbrew wszelkim zasadom, niemądrze, nierozważnie…

- Moje miejsce jest przy tobie - szepnął.

Przełknęłam łzy. Nie powinien tego mówić. Nie powinien jeszcze bardziej utrudniać mi wszystkiego.

- Twoje miejsce jest tam, gdzie miłość twojego życia. Znajdziesz ją, znajdziesz na pewno.

W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Dzisiaj moje serce umrze na zawsze.

- Wiesz, że to nieprawda - powiedział.

- Wiem, że to prawda - sprostowałam.

Dlaczego mi to robił? Dlaczego nie mógł przyznać mi racji? Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu odejść?

Gdyby chociaż on mógł być szczęśliwy! Zrobiłabym wszystko, wszystko, żeby tak właśnie było. Tyle ile trzeba, a nawet więcej. Oddałabym własne życie, gdyby to coś zmieniło.

- Przestań być posłuszną córeczką rodziców, postaw się, oni zrujnują ci życie!

Wiedziałam, że to prawda.

Ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. To było moje przeznaczenie. To po to się urodziłam.

Nie po to, żeby kochać i być kochaną.

- Nie mogę… - głos wiązł mi w gardle. - Nie mogę…

Dławiłam się własnymi słowami. To były słowa tchórza. Słowa największego mięczaka.

Ale przecież wiedziałam, że nie mogę inaczej. Nie potrafiłabym tak żyć, nie potrafiłabym spojrzeć sobie w twarz. Przecież kochałam rodziców. Kochałam siostrę.

Ale nie mocniej niż Williama.

Mimo to nie mogłam wszystkiego dla niego przekreślić. Nie mogłam zostać wygnana z domu. Nie mogłam przynieść wstydu rodzinie. Nie mogłam odebrać Daphne szansy na lepsze życie, na małżeństwo z Aaronem, którego przecież kochała. Dlaczego ja nie mogłam zakochać się na czas w arystokracie, który przypodobałby się rodzicom?

Przeznaczenie pokarało mnie Malfoyem. Najbardziej oślizgłym z gadów na całej planecie.

A nawet nie był w moim typie.

- Przestań. Nie mów tak. Oczywiście, że możesz.

- Nie mogę - powtórzyłam, a łzy spływały strumieniami.

Nie wiedział, co mógłby odpowiedzieć. Ja też nie wiedziałam. Choć doskonale wiedziałam, czego chcę, a na pewno na mojej liście nie figurował ślub z Malfoyem.

Oschły. Zimny. Cyniczny. Bez uczuć.

Tak bardzo różnił się od Williama!

- Kocham cię - usłyszałam. - To nic nie znaczy?

Przygryzłam wargi. Wolałabym, żeby tego nie mówił. Wolałabym, żeby powiedział, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi. Że jestem największą pomyłką jego życia i że już nie chce mnie znać. Ale on zawsze robił wszystko po swojemu.

Nie chciałam go ranić. Ale to był jedyny sposób. Inaczej się nie dało.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i pokręciłam lekko głową, nie patrząc na niego. Próbowałam dać mu do zrozumienia, że to nie ma znaczenia. Że to nic a nic nie zmieni. Że on nie jest dla mnie tym, kim ja jestem dla niego. Chociaż to było największe kłamstwo w moim życiu

- Nie wierzę ci. - Jego głos był przepełniony bólem. Wyrzutem. - Jeśli to nic nie znaczy, zejdź tu i mi to powiedz.

Nadal kręciłam głową. Nie mogłam zejść do niego. Nie mogłam paść mu w ramiona. Tęskniłabym jeszcze bardziej, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. A nie taki był plan. Moje serce miało po prostu umrzeć. A nie _pamiętać_.

- Nie mogę.

- Możesz! Możesz, do cholery, to twoje życie!

Trzęsłam się, szlochając cicho. Lepiej by było, gdyby nie przyszedł. Gdyby nie próbował zmieniać tego, co nieuniknione. Mojego przeznaczenia. Skuliłam się, obejmując kolana ramionami i przytulając do nich policzek. Kiwałam się lekko w przód i w tył, z zamkniętymi oczami, rozwianymi włosami, marząc tylko o tym, żeby nigdy się nie narodzić, nigdy nie istnieć.

Przecież i tak nie byłam chcianym dzieckiem. Byłam wpadką, niczym więcej. Rodzicom wystarczyła Daphne. Nie potrzebowali kolejnego bachora. Niewdzięcznego, jak zawsze powtarzali. Wydawać by się mogło, że jedynym, co w życiu osiągnęłam, było to, że spodobałam się Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, który zechciał łaskawie zrobić ze mnie swoją synową. Co stawiało moją rodzinę na wyższym szczeblu i co pozwoliło Daphne na przyszły ślub z Aaronem. Któremu rodzice wcześniej wybrali Mandy, która ponoć była mądrzejsza, ładniejsza i bogatsza od mojej siostry. Ale tak naprawdę chodziło o status, nic więcej. Dzięki mojemu małżeństwu rodzina Greengrass miała stanąć w hierarchii wyżej niż rodzina Mandy, co pozwalało Aaronowi na ślub z Daphne. Nie mogłam zostawić mojej kochanej siostrzyczki, osoby, która była mi najdroższa przez osiemnaście lat mojego życia. Nie mogłam zaprzepaścić jej szansy. Dla niej mogłam nawet przegrać swoje własne życie.

- Astoria, ja nie chciałem…

Cichy szept. Smutek. On nie zasłużył na to, żeby cierpieć. Ale musiałam go zranić.

- Idź już.

Dwa słowa. Dwa słowa wystarczą, żeby zranić ukochaną osobę. Nie muszą być nawet bardzo wyszukane. Poparte odwróconym wzrokiem, zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Wiedziałam, że to go zaboli. Przyszedł o poranku, żeby zbudować lepszy świat. Musiał odejść, godząc się z myślą, że świata nie da się zmienić. Bo on już taki po prostu jest. I nic na to nie poradzi.

- Nie zostawię cię - sprzeciwił się.

Westchnęłam. Dlaczego musiał być tak uparty? Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu odejść?

- Idź już - powtórzyłam.

Widziałam kątem oka, jak nadal stoi, nie mówiąc ani słowa, nie poruszając się. Cierpiąc. Nie mogłam na to patrzeć. Nie mogłam.

- Czy jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy? - spytał. - Czy jest szansa, że zmienisz zdanie?

Cichy jęk wydobył się z mojego gardła. Cichy szloch tuż za nim. Ciche łzy bólu, który mi zadawał.

„Dlaczego zawsze musisz robić wszystko po swojemu?"

Oparłam się o ramę okienną, próbując złapać spazmatycznie oddech. Byle nie patrzeć w dół. Nie patrzeć na Williama. Pokręciłam głową. Znowu. Tym razem nie kłamałam. Przecież już postanowiłam, że nigdy więcej go nie wspomnę, nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę, nawet w myślach. A zdania zmienić po prostu nie mogłam.

- Astoria…

- Wynoś się!

Mimo że nie chciałam patrzeć, widziałam, jak odchodzi. Samotny. Przegrany. Ze spuszczoną głową. Moje serce rwało się do niego. Moja dusza rwała się do niego. Moje ciało, nawet mój umysł. Wszystko. Ale nie mogłam. Nie mogłam iść za nim. On miał swoją drogę, a ja swoją. Jego przeznaczeniem było znaleźć kobietę, która go pokocha, i która będzie mogła być z nim, zwykłą czarownicę, jak on. Ja nie byłam dla niego. Ja miałam nazwisko i status. Gdybym tylko mogła urodzić się w innej rodzinie, zwyczajnej rodzinie, moglibyśmy być razem. A tak to było niemożliwe, bo moje przeznaczenie nie splatało się z jego przeznaczeniem.

Ja miałam cierpieć po kres swojego życia, u boku mężczyzny, którego nie kochałam i nigdy nie miałam pokochać. On jeszcze mógł znaleźć swoją wielką miłość. Wziąć z nią ślub, mieć dzieci, doczekać radosnej starości, a każdy jego dzień mógł być wyjątkowy. Mnie nie czekało już nic dobrego.

„Jesteś mi potrzebna tylko do przedłużenia linii rodu Malfoyów" - oświadczył mój przyszły mąż w dniu naszych oficjalnych zaręczyn. - „Wierz mi, że nie robię tego z własnej woli".

Uwierzyłam, jasne, że uwierzyłam! Zwłaszcza widząc jego zimny, nieprzenikniony wzrok wbity gdzieś w przestrzeń, mrożący wszystko, co stanęło na jego drodze.

Był taki jak jego ojciec, taki sam. Ale ja nie byłam taka, jak jego matka. A może Narcyza Black też była kiedyś inna? Może jej małżeństwo też zaaranżowano? Może miała kogoś, jak ja, kogoś, kogo pokochała wbrew rozsądkowi? Wbrew temu, co od zawsze wpajali jej rodzice? Jakkolwiek by było, miałam przed oczami lodową damę, żonę największej z brył lodowych, jakich miałam nieszczęście spotkać, i matkę tego oto Dracona, kopii ojca, który już za kilkanaście godzin miał zostać moim mężem.

Przerażał mnie. Był taki zimny. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, o czym myśli. Nie wyobrażałam sobie mojego życia u jego boku. A mimo to zgodziłam się na wszystko. Dla Daphne. Tylko tyle mogłam jej dać za te wszystkie lata. Dla rodu Greengrassów. Bo to zaszczyt połączyć go z rodem Malfoyów.

A z resztą, przecież i tak nie mogłam się nie zgodzić. Dracon Malfoy był jedną z najlepszych możliwych partii. Młody. Przystojny. Bogaty.

Dlaczego jakoś mnie to nie obchodziło?

Znałam odpowiedź na to pytanie. Odpowiedź ta właśnie znikała ze żwirowej ścieżki, a tym samym i z mojego życia. Na zawsze. Przez całe swoje ludzkie życie już nigdy więcej miałam nie zobaczyć Williama. Nie pomyśleć o nim ani przez moment. Misja skazana na niepowodzenie na samym początku. Jakim cudem miałabym wyrzucić go z pamięci? Jak zwykłego śmiecia? Jak coś, co nie jest warte uwagi? A on przecież był. Mój William…

Czy to kiedykolwiek przestaje boleć? Czy kiedykolwiek będę mogła spojrzeć w lustro i nie brzydzić się samej siebie? Czy będę mogła nie obudzić się z myślą, że wszystko zniszczyłam? Powrócić do przeszłości i stwierdzić, że dokonałam dobrego wyboru?

Czy ktokolwiek mnie rozumiał?

Cisza.

Bo tak właśnie miało wyglądać moje życie. Miałam budzić się co rano w obcym domu, w obcym pokoju, obcym łóżku, i myśleć, że to nie jest to, czego pragnę. Miałam patrzeć w lustro na swoją twarz i nie móc spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Miałam wyglądać przez okno i czekać, aż on przyjdzie, za każdym razem karmiąc się nadzieją, łudząc się, że może tym razem… Na próżno. Miałam spoglądać w niebo zza niewidzialnych krat, wdychać powietrze zza niewidzialnej szyby. Miałam być własnym więźniem. Sama na siebie zastawiałam pułapkę, z pełną świadomością, że nie mogę postąpić inaczej.

Choć tak bardzo chciałam.

Astoria Greengrass. Taka się urodziłam. Taka się wychowywałam. „Panienka Astoria", jak zwracały się do mnie skrzaty i niańki. Tak przeżyłam cały Hogwart. Znałam tę osobę, i choć z chęcią zamieniłabym ją na inną, była znajoma.

A Astoria Malfoy? Kim ona była? Nie znałam jej i najchętniej w ogóle bym jej nie poznawała. Wiedziałam jednak, że będę musiała. I mimo, że będzie dla mnie obca, będzie towarzyszyć mi do końca moich dni.

Nienawidziłam tego nazwiska. Nie chciałam być Malfoyem. Aroganckim. Przekonanym o swojej wielkości. Zimnym. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie miało znaczenia, bo takie było moje przeznaczenie. A skoro mogłam zrobić światu przysługę i je wypełnić, co mi szkodziło…?

Gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć czas, gdybym tylko mogła nigdy nie poznać Williama, nie zawahałabym się ani sekundy. Teraz żyłabym w swoim kokonie, przekonana o własnej beznadziejności (przecież to od zawsze powtarzali mi rodzice!), przekonana, że nie istnieje coś takiego, jak miłość do mężczyzny. Ach, jak wspaniale byłoby żyć w tej błogiej nieświadomości! Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Już zawsze będę mieć świadomość, że mogłabym żyć inaczej. A mimo to z tego zrezygnowałam.

- Panienko Astorio… - dobiegł mnie strachliwy głos.

To Maria. Moja niańka, która miała mi służyć od narodzin aż do ślubu, kiedy to zostanę przekazana w inne ręce, do innego domu. Była dla mnie jak druga matka. Albo i nawet jak pierwsza, zważywszy na to, że biologiczną nie bardzo obchodziłam.

Nawet na nią nie spojrzałam. Przyglądałam się niebu, które teraz było już błękitne. Tęskniłam za ciemnym granatem, za księżycem, za gwiazdami. Za moją ostatnią nocą życia. Za moim Williamem.

- Astorio… - Kiedy miała pewność, że nikt oprócz mnie jej nie słyszy, porzucała oficjalny ton. Na moją prośbę.

Położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. Nawet wtedy na nią nie spojrzałam. Chwyciła moją dłoń. Jej własna była gorąca, parzyła.

- Jesteś zmarznięta - kontynuowała. - Proponuję udać się do łóżka i wypić filiżankę gorącej herbaty. Jeszcze się przeziębisz!

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Było mi wszystko jedno. Mogłam nawet zachorować na zapalenie płuc i nieleczona umrzeć. Wystarczyło tylko zachować swoją chorobę dla siebie i nikomu o niej nie mówić. Może nawet nikt by nie zauważył.

Maria dotknęła mojego czoła. Może myślała, że już jestem chora. Jej dłoń parzyła. Ale było mi wszystko jedno. To nie miało znaczenia.

- Spałaś chociaż trochę? Masz okropne sińce pod oczami. Jak ty chcesz tak się stawić na własny ślub? Twoja matka będzie zła, przecież wiesz…

- Nie mogłam spać - odpowiedziałam tylko. Cicho.

Maria próbowała zajrzeć mi w oczy. Badała mi puls. Sprawdzała temperaturę. Próbowała odciągnąć od otwartego okna.

- Spróbuj zasnąć choć na chwilę. Sińce możemy zatuszować eliksirem, ale zmęczenie…

Pokręciłam głową i przerwałam jej.

- Nie mogę spać.

Byłam przekonana, że nawet po silnej dawce eliksiru nasennego nie dałabym rady zmrużyć oka. Miałam zbyt wiele na głowie. Najpierw zakończenie roku w Hogwarcie. Przyjęcie zaręczynowe. Moje osiemnaste urodziny. A teraz ślub.

A cały czas w moich myślach był William Badroe.

Poznałam go ostatniego dnia szkoły. Byłam nieźle spóźniona na ucztę, więc biegłam ile sił w nogach. Wybiegając za róg, niechcąco wpadłam na niego. Zaczęłam przepraszać, ale on nie chciał moich przeprosin. Uśmiechał się tylko, jakby zobaczył ósmy cud świata. A ja nie mogłam przyjąć do wiadomości, że właśnie ja jestem tym cudem dla niego. Pomógł mi wstać. Poszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali razem. Staraliśmy się tak wmieszać w tłum, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi swoim spóźnieniem. Udało nam się. Byłam w niego wpatrzona jak w obrazek. On także nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku. Po uczcie wybraliśmy się na spacer po błoniach. Tam pocałowaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam zakochana i nie wiedziałam, że to takie przyjemne uczucie. Jak prawdziwa Ślizgonka, nigdy nie wierzyłam w bezinteresowną miłość. William był Gryfonem. Miał zupełnie inny pogląd na wiele spraw. To on nauczył mnie wszystkiego, co powinnam wiedzieć o życiu, i to w tak krótkim czasie! To nie do uwierzenia, że gdy po raz ostatni wysiadałam z pociągu Londyn-Hogwart, byłam już zupełnie inną osobą. A wszystko dzięki niemu. Całkowicie wyleciało mi z głowy, że pół roku wcześniej, na balu noworocznym w rezydencji Malfoyów, dowiedziałam się o planach względem małżeństwa mojego i Dracona. Co dziwne, zakomunikowali mi to rodzice. Ja sama nie zamieniłam ani słowa z moim przyszłym mężem, aż do przyjęcia zaręczynowego. Więc jak mogłam o tym pamiętać, gdy byłam tak szczęśliwa, że William mnie całował? Dopiero gdy wróciłam do domu, a matka zaczęła mówić o tym całym zaręczynowym przyjęciu, które całkowicie wyleciało mi z głowy, zrozumiałam, jak bardzo się myliłam, myśląc, że mogę być szczęśliwa. Nie miałam wtedy jeszcze pojęcia, że ślub odbędzie się już w sierpniu. Wielu moich znajomych z arystokratycznych sfer było pozaręczanych przez wiele, wiele lat. Na przykład Ashley, moja szkolna przyjaciółka. Ona miała swoje przyjęcie zaręczynowe tydzień przed moim. A data ślubu nadal pozostawała tajemnicą. Nawet nie była pewna, czy w ogóle do niego dojdzie. A ja? Bardzo długo zastanawiałam się, co wpłynęło na decyzję o tak szybkim małżeństwie, ale zrozumiałam, gdy rozpromieniona Daphne wszystko mi wyjaśniła: „Połączenie z rodem Malfoy daje nam wyższy status i pieniądze. A mi możliwość ślubu z Aaronem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę! Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz, podjęliśmy tę decyzję razem z jego rodziną, Aaron ma wyznaczoną datę ślubu z Mandy na dwudziestego piątego grudnia. Jeśli do tego czasu zyskamy w hierarchii, to ja zostanę jego żoną". Nie mogłam jej za to winić. Kochała Aarona od kiedy tylko pamiętałam, a teraz ja sama zrozumiałam, dlaczego nie potrafiła dopuścić do siebie myśli, że nie spędzi z nim reszty życia. Bo William stał się dla mnie kimś ważniejszym niż wszystko. Ale Daphne o tym nie wiedziała. Tłumiąc łzy pogratulowałam jej i uciekłam do pokoju, żeby na spokojnie sobie wszystko przemyśleć. Nocami wymykałam się, żeby spotkać się z Williamem. Nie od razu powiedziałam mu, że wychodzę za mąż. Dopiero niedawno. Dopiero tydzień temu. I od tamtego czasu namawiał mnie, żebym zmieniła zdanie. Żebym oznajmiła rodzicom, że nie wyjdę za Malfoya. A jeśli to nie poskutkuje, żebym z nim uciekła. Ale ja nie mogłam się wyrzec wszystkiego, w czym żyłam. I nie mogłam zrobić tego Daphne. Za bardzo mi na niej zależało. Choć chwilami było ciężko. Chwilami byłam bliska rzucenia wszystkiego i zaczęcia nowego życia, jako Astoria Badroe. Ale wtedy przypominałam sobie o Daphne. O rodzinie. O nazwisku, statusie i honorze. Greengrassowie nie uciekają. Greengrassowie spełniają swoją powinność. Te mądrości przekazywane od pokoleń udaremniły mi wszelkie próby bycia zwykłą czarownicą. Bo miałam swój obowiązek.

Maria, nie zważając na moje sprzeciwy, wpakowała mnie do łóżka i wezwała Lalkę, małą skrzatkę pracującą od niedawna w kuchni. Kazała jej przygotować herbatę, po czym osobiście przypilnowała, żebym wypiła całą szklankę. Zamknęła okno i zasunęła zasłony, a w pokoju zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno. Potem wyszła, a ja leżałam kilka godzin bez ruchu, bez odrobiny snu. Nic nie miało sensu. William odszedł.

Nawet nie przypuszczałam, że to będzie tak bolesne. Mieć pełną świadomość, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę. I że to moja wina.

Daphne widziała, że coś jest nie tak. Widziałam jej wzrok. Ale nawet jeśli domyślała się, o co może chodzić, nie powiedziała tego na głos. Ona była pełna optymizmu i próbowała mnie też nim zarazić. Bezskutecznie. Cały dzień krzątała się wokół mnie. Dała mi jakiś eliksir, po którym moja twarz nabrała kolorów, a sińce spod oczu znikły. Była przy mnie, gdy zakładano mi suknię ślubną i czesano. Wyglądałam jak księżniczka. Marzyłam o takiej sukni - bieluśkiej niczym śnieg, dopasowanej u góry, a szerokiej u dołu. Mój welon był przepiękny - niczym delikatny obłoczek okalający moją głowę. Buty na wysokim obcasie były trochę niewygodne, ale byłam przyzwyczajona do takich wysokości. W końcu musiałam dobrze prezentować się na każdym balu mojego życia. Blond włosy upięte w wytworny kok również wyglądały niczym żywcem wyjęte z mojej wizji ślubu idealnego. Teraz jednak żałowałam, że marzyłam o idealnym wyglądzie, a nie o idealnym narzeczonym. Gdybym wiedziała, o co prosić, mogłabym pójść do ołtarza nawet w zwyczajnej sukience, byle tylko czekał tam na mnie ktoś taki jak William. Ale kiedyś nie znałam Williama i ślub „żeby się pokazać" był dla mnie czymś całkowicie naturalnym. Do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że ludzie mogą wiązać się ze sobą nie dlatego, że rodzice tak chcą, ale dlatego, że kochają tę drugą osobę. Jakże byłam głupia. Tak niewiele jeszcze o życiu wiedziałam!

Nadeszła godzina zero. Stałam w swoim pokoju po raz ostatni, po raz ostatni patrząc w lustro na Astorię Greengrass. Po raz ostatni patrząc na dziewczynę, którą pokochał William Badroe. Po raz ostatni mogąc spojrzeć sobie w twarz, w oczy. Po raz ostatni mogąc spojrzeć w niebo bez ograniczeń. Po raz ostatni mogąc poczuć powietrze pełną piersią.

Oto chwila, w której powinnam pożegnać się ze wszystkim. Lecz jedyną rzeczą, czy raczej osobą, z którą chciałabym teraz się pożegnać, był William. Ale William odszedł na moje własne życzenie. I miałam go już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.

Ojciec po mnie przyszedł. Promieniał. Rozpierała go duma, że jego „kochana" córeczka już za moment zostanie żoną Malfoya. Mój wyraz twarzy bardzo mu się nie spodobał.

- Jak ty wyglądasz? Uśmiechnij się, na brodę Merlina, bo jeszcze Dracon ucieknie sprzed ołtarza!

A to byłaby wieeelka szkoda. Spojrzałam z wyrzutem na ojca. Jak mógł nie widzieć, że cierpię? Że wcale nie chcę tego ślubu? Był zaślepiony. Był zaślepiony swoimi własnymi pragnieniami. Zawsze tak było. Ja i Daphne byłyśmy nikim. Matka była nikim. Władza i pieniądze, oto co kochał. O ile znał w ogóle takie słowo.

Wiedziałam, jaki on jest. Jeśli nie spełniłabym jego prośby, z pewnością bym oberwała. On nazywał to „dyscypliną". Ja nazywałam to ograniczaniem wolnej woli. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, czując, jak twarz odmawia mi posłuszeństwa. Ale nie grałam po raz pierwszy. Jako część arystokratycznego środowiska nauczona byłam udawać, i to całkiem nieźle. Nikt nie miał prawa domyślić się, że mój uśmiech jest nieszczery.

Poza mną samą.

Usatysfakcjonowany ojciec wypiął dumnie pierś, po czym aportowaliśmy się przed ogromny kościół, wypełniony po brzegi ludźmi. Było jeszcze wcześnie, nie wszyscy przybyli. Ojciec zostawił mnie samą, polecając „schować się gdzieś w kącie i nie pokazywać nikomu". Posłuchałam go i bez słowa udałam się w cień. Gdy zostałam sama, nie wytrzymałam. Skuliłam się, obejmując za brzuch i szlochając cicho. Starałam się powstrzymywać łzy. Nie mogłam mieć czerwonych oczu. Dusiłam się, nie mogąc po prostu się rozpłakać. Ale musiałam wytrwać. Musiałam.

Ciche kroki. Przystanięcie. I cichy szept.

- Astoria…

Jedno słowo.

Jedyne.

Choć i tak od początku wiedziałam, że to on. Nikt inny nie przychodziłby tu, żeby się ze mną zobaczyć. Nikt inny nie przystanąłby w zacienionym zaułku. Nikt inny nie wyglądałby na tak smutnego, na tak zranionego. A wszystko to było moją, tylko i wyłącznie moją winą.

- Will - szepnęłam, spuszczając wzrok.

Moje serce zabiło mocniej.

A myślałam, że już nie mam serca.

- Williamie, nie powinno cię tu być - wyszeptałam.

Ale to nie była prawda. Wiedziałam, że się zjawi. Nie mógłby nie przyjść. Nie mógłby nie spędzić ze mną ostatniej chwili mojego prawdziwego życia. Nie wyobrażałam sobie, żeby mógł być gdziekolwiek indziej. W głębi serca wiedziałam, że przyjdzie.

Patrzył tylko na mnie, nie odzywając się. Milczeliśmy razem. Po moich policzkach spływały łzy, których już nie mogłam powstrzymać. Serce biło jak oszalałe, po raz ostatni. Jakby wiedziało, że już nigdy więcej nie ma prawa się odezwać.

Dzisiaj wychodziłam za mąż.

I to wcale nie za tego, którego szczerze pokochałam, wbrew sobie, wbrew wszelkim zasadom, niemądrze, nierozważnie…

- Moje miejsce jest przy tobie - szepnął.

A ja padłam mu w objęcia.

- Tak bardzo bym chciała, żeby tak było - szlochałam.

- Moje serce zawsze będzie przy tobie - powiedział z uczuciem, wprost do mojego ucha. - Gdziekolwiek będziesz i z kimkolwiek będziesz.

Ale ja nie mogłam się na to zgodzić. Nie chciałam, żeby marnował przeze mnie swoje życie i swoje szczęście.

- Posłuchaj - powiedziałam, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. - Widzimy się po raz ostatni. Za kilka minut wejdę do kościoła i wyjdę z niego jako Astoria Malfoy. Później spędzę życie jako lodowa pani domu, już zawsze myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o tobie, choć mi nie wolno. Ale ty za kilka minut znikniesz stąd na dobre. Zmyjesz się. Nie będziesz na to wszystko patrzył. I już nigdy więcej o mnie nie pomyślisz. Masz osiemnaście lat. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, jesteś inteligentny, przystojny i bogaty wewnętrznie. Jeszcze zobaczysz, jak dziewczyny będą się za tobą oglądać, a ty wybierzesz tę najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą. I razem będziecie żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Będziecie mieć gromadkę dzieci. I wnuków. Może przed śmiercią wspomnisz, że pewna Astoria kochała cię nawet, kiedy nie było jej przy tobie. Ale to już nie będzie dla ciebie ważne, bo będziesz miał wszystko, czego ci potrzeba. Czy to jasne?

Widziałam w jego brązowych oczach bunt. Ale nie mogłam się nad tym zastanawiać. Ja powiedziałam swoje i oczekiwałam, że się przystosuje. To wszystko. On nie miał wyboru. Musiał się przystosować. Przecież w głębi duszy wiedział, że tak właśnie będzie. Nie mógł nie wiedzieć. Gdzieś tam czekała na niego kobieta, która była mu przeznaczona. A nie byłam nią w żadnym przypadku ja. Mimo że w tym momencie miał inne zdanie, musiał przecież wiedzieć, że mam rację. Bo miałam.

- Astorio…

- Nic nie mów - pogroziłam. - Nie waż się podważać mojego zdania. Ja już swoje powiedziałam. Wiesz doskonale, że mam rację, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

I chociaż serce mnie bolało, cieszyłam się, mogąc być w jego objęciach ten ostatni raz. To rekompensowało mi wszystko, co od tej pory miałam przeżyć. Jeśli cokolwiek jeszcze mnie czekało. Bo czułam, że właśnie wydaję swoje ostatnie tchnienie. Że już więcej nie będę żyła tak naprawdę.

I już wiedziałam, dlaczego wszyscy Malfoyowie są tacy lodowaci. Bo każdy z nich musiał z czegoś zrezygnować, żeby być takim, jakim jest. A ja już niedługo miałam zostać jedną z nich. Kopią Narcyzy. Wymarzoną synową Lucjusza. I żoną dla Dracona, potrzebną tylko do przedłużenia linii rodu. A także matką dzieci z tego rodu. Choć jeśli by mi się poszczęściło i pierwszym dzieckiem byłby syn, prawdopodobnie nie musiałabym mieć kolejnych.

- Nie masz racji - powiedział Will. - Ja nigdy cię nie zapomnę. Nie ma takiej możliwości. I nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby istniał ktoś przewyższający cię urodą.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. To był prawdopodobnie ostatni szczery uśmiech mojego życia.

- Myślę, że nie masz racji.

- Mam rację. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

- Mylisz się.

- To ty się mylisz.

Miałam mu jeszcze tyle do przekazania. Tyle słów. Tyle myśli. Ten ślub był za wcześnie. Co najmniej o dziesięć lat. Gdyby tylko wszystko się opóźniło, miałabym tyle czasu… Chociaż wątpiłam, żebym kiedykolwiek była w stanie przekazać absolutnie wszystkie myśli Williamowi. Może gdybyśmy mieli całą wieczność…

William zaglądał mi głęboko w oczy. Wargi mi się zatrzęsły. Najchętniej wybuchłabym teraz niepohamowanym płaczem. Nienawidziłam pożegnań, dlatego najczęściej po prostu ich unikałam. Ale William był Gryfonem i w jego naturze leżało stawanie oko w oko z przeciwnościami losu. Toteż nie uszanował mojej ślizgońskiej ucieczki kilka godzin wcześniej.

- Będę za tobą tęsknić - powiedziałam po prostu, kiedy do głowy nie przychodziło mi nic innego. A wiedziałam, że coś powiedzieć powinnam.

- Ja też będę za tobą tęsknić - szepnął. - I nie waż się mówić, że mi nie wolno! - zaprotestował szybko, widząc, że otwieram usta. - Nie tylko ty coś czujesz, wiesz? A ja cię kocham. Rozumiesz? Kocham.

Nie wytrzymałam. Rozpłakałam się na dobre. Czułam, jakbym rozpadała się na maleńkie kawałeczki. Jakby coś rozsadzało mnie od środka, rozpruwało wnętrzności, dziurawiło serce.

- Też cię kocham - wymamrotałam. - Kocham cię i dlatego to wszystko jest dla mnie takie trudne. William, dlaczego my nie możemy po prostu być szczęśliwi? Dlaczego?

Patrzył przez chwilę na mnie, formułując odpowiedź. Nie musiał. Ale on już taki był. Robił wszystko, o co poprosiłam.

- Bo miłość nie zawsze jest szczęśliwa - odpowiedział po prostu. - Musi być jakaś równowaga. Ale przecież wiesz, że moglibyśmy być szczęśliwi. Doskonale o tym wiesz. A jednak, mimo to, wychodzisz za tego - prychnął - pożal się Boże arystokratę.

Wyczułam w jego głosie rozgoryczenie. Zabolały mnie jego wyrzuty. Przecież wiedział. Wiedział doskonale, że inaczej się nie da. MUSIAŁAM wziąć ślub z Malfoyem. MUSIAŁAM zostać jego żoną. MUSIAŁAM zapomnieć o Williamie. NIE BYŁO innego wyjścia. Świat od zawsze był okrutny, o czym już nie raz dotkliwie się przekonałam. A najgorsze było to, że i William miał się o tym przeze mnie przekonać.

- Przecież wiesz… - powiedziałam słabo. - Przecież wiesz…

- Gdybyś mnie kochała…

- Kocham cię.

Przycisnęłam usta do jego ust. Ostatni pocałunek. Ostatnie pożegnanie. Więcej nic już mnie w życiu nie czekało. Żadna niespodzianka. Żadne miłe wydarzenie. Odtąd zmieniałam się w lodową damę. Ostatni wybuch namiętności. Ostatnie uczucie. Więcej miałam nic nie czuć.

- Astorio - wyszeptał chwilę później do mojego ucha. - Zróbmy to. Ucieknijmy razem. Tylko ty i ja. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

Najgorsze było to, że potrafiłam sobie to wszystko wyobrazić. Mały, biały domek. Przytulny salonik z kominkiem. My oboje w wysiedzianych fotelach. Nasze dzieci. Wnuki. Razem na zawsze. I było mi z tym dobrze. Tak dobrze, że o mało się nie zgodziłam w przypływie porywczości. Ale przecież nie mogłam, nie mogłam! Jęknęłam.

- William, błagam…

- Dlaczego? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego? Jeśli mnie kochasz, co jeszcze się liczy?

- Wszystko, William, wszystko.

Odsunęłam się kawałek, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Te piękne, ciepłe, brązowe oczy. Tak inne od moich, szarych. Tak inne od oczu mojej rodziny, i teraźniejszej, i przyszłej. Pokochałam ten brąz. Pokochałam to ciepło. A teraz musiałam z niego zrezygnować. To nie było łatwe. Ale czy dla kogokolwiek mogłoby być? Czy wyrzeczenie się miłości dla kogokolwiek mogłoby być łatwe?

Z pewnością nie.

- Astoria?!

Zadrżałam. Ojciec mnie wołał. Już czas.

- William, ja…

- W porządku - przerwał mi i uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Skoro tego właśnie chcesz…

Odsunął się ode mnie.

- Przecież wiesz, że to nieprawda. Przecież wiesz.

Pokręcił głową.

- Tak bardzo bym chciał. Ale nie potrafię uwierzyć. Gdybyś odeszła ze mną… Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wiele tracisz?

- Astoria!!!

Przygryzłam wargi. Tak bardzo chciałam z nim odejść. Tak bardzo chciałam uciec. Ale przecież nie mogłam. Nie mogłam. Gdybym to zrobiła, nie nazywałabym się Greengrass.

Otarłam pospiesznie łzy z policzków.

- Bądź szczęśliwy - powiedziałam. - I pamiętaj, że cię kocham.

- Nie zapomnę.

- Astoria, gdzie ty, do cholery, jesteś?!

Skrzywiłam się.

- Już idę, ojcze!

Ale nie oderwałam wzroku od Williama.

- Ostateczna decyzja? - do końca miał nadzieję. Do końca.

Pokręciłam tylko głową ze łzami w oczach. Potem podbiegłam do niego i pocałowałam po raz ostatni.

- Bądź szczęśliwy - powiedziałam. - Bądź szczęśliwy.

A potem wycofałam się z cienia i znalazłam się na skąpanym w słońcu placu przed kościołem. Organy zaczęły grać marsz weselny. Ojciec rzucił mi karcące spojrzenie, zanim nadstawił ramię. Już nie ma odwrotu, pomyślałam, i wzięłam ostatni głęboki oddech jako Astoria Greengrass. A potem ruszyłam główną nawą ku swojemu przeznaczeniu.


End file.
